1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to liquid crystal display (LCD) panels and, more particularly, to an LCD panel with reduced static electricity discharge and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The thin and lightweight characteristics of LCD displays make them suitable for use in a wide variety of electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, portable personal computers, and so on. An LCD device generally includes an LCD panel for displaying data, and a backlight module to provide light for the LCD panel.
During manufacture of the LCD panel, electrostatic charge tends to accumulate on the LCD panel. If enough electrostatic charge builds up to cause a discharge, damage to the LCD panel can occur. The static electricity generally accumulates at connections between conductive wires.
In order to solve the described problem, electrostatic protection is provided in the LCD panel. For example, a system installed in the LCD panel includes a dummy line and an insulating layer. The dummy line is adjacent to the connecting portion of the conductive wires, and is connected to a ground terminal. The insulating layer is positioned between the conductive wires and the dummy line. When static electricity accumulates on the connecting portion of the conductive wires, the static electricity is transferred to the dummy line via a breakdown discharge of the insulating layer, and is led to the ground terminal. Thus, accumulation of static electricity is avoided.
However, the LCD panel often has a multiplicity of conductive wires inside, with a corresponding multiplicity of connecting portions. The requirement for electrostatic protection is correspondingly high. Manufacturing of the LCD panel is complex, and the LCD panel is costly.
Therefore, an LCD panel and a method for manufacturing the LCD panel which can overcome the described limitations are desired.